<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost by Irugd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533809">The Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irugd/pseuds/Irugd'>Irugd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Memory Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 07:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irugd/pseuds/Irugd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un deseo equivocado causo grandes perdidas, en especial para la pareja occidental. "Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, los orbes dorados se abrieron de par en par. Se había ido. la falta de respuesta a su llamado, la fría ausencia de su conexión, lo hiceron ver rojo. Un aullido desgarrador hizo temblar la tierra y el alma de quién lo escuchara"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Naraku, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-o0o-<br/>Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi<br/>-o0o-</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, los orbes dorados se abrieron de par en par, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia las llamas.</p><p>Se había ido, desvanecido en el aire.</p><p>La falta de respuesta a su llamado</p><p>La fria ausencia inexplicable de su conexión lo hicieron ver rojo.</p><p>Un aullido desgarrador hizo temblar la tierra y el alma de todo aquel que lo escuchara</p><p>_o0o_</p><p>Piscinas de oro frio observaban el objeto insignificante que la mano callosa le tendia, tomo nota de como al acercarlo mas a él la pequeña esfera se tornaba mas oscura.</p><p>El objeto ofensivo lo llamaba con promesas de riquesas y poder. El no la necesitaba, conseguir poder de una forma tan deshonrosa no tenia merito.</p><p>"Este Sesshomaru no necesita nada de ese objeto." declaro rotundamente, dando la vuelta sin más.</p><p>"Si, lo sabemos Sesshomaru-sama, es por eso que queremos obsequearsela, usted no desea la joya y con su poder, nadie se atreveria a intentar robarla". La voz del anciano lo detuvo.</p><p>El cansancio en la voz del hombre delataba su desesperación por deshacerse de la baratija, era tal que ofrecercela a un demonio incluso le parecia una buena idea.</p><p>"Hn" fue su simple respuesta, si se le puede considerar una.</p><p>"Por favor sesshomaru-sama no hemos encontrado a nadie lo suficientemente digno, es casi imposible encontrar a alguien tan puro y desinteresado, ademas de capaz, de hacerse cargo de ella." El hombre mayor rogó.</p><p>Interesante, él no se equivocaba, el señor de los demonios es definitivamente digno y capaz, pero es todo lo contrario a la otra parte de la descripción. guardo silencio, mientras pensaba.</p><p>Varios minutos habian pasado, se dio cuenta por como el viento llevaba consigo el aroma de la incomodidad del grupo detras de él. Justo cuando el lider iba a decir algo más, Sesshomaru interrumpió.</p><p>"Lo llevare" dijo, notando como las auras de los humanos se encendian.</p><p>"Aunque este Sesshomaru no se encargara de ella." declaró, causando confusion en el grupo.</p><p>Uno de los tres que no habia dicho nada, dio un paso adelante.</p><p>"No es que quiera entrometerme mi lord" la voz esta vez femenina.</p><p>"Pero... ¿A quién le dara la joya?"</p><p>Sesshomaru resistió el impulso de cortarle la cabeza por atreverse a cuestionarlo, aun asi...</p><p>"Conozco a Alguien" respondió antes de girarse hacia la joya y tomarla. Sin darle al grupo tiempo de reaccionar.</p><p>El pequeño grupo de tres personas se quedo intranquila, sin saber que hacer, pero decidieron que no era sabio retractarse, lo hecho, hecho estaba.</p><p>"Nuestros mas sinceros agradecimientos Sesshomaru-sama, confiamos en que tendra un buen cuidado de ella."</p><p>"Debo advertirle. Esta joya traera desgracia a cualquiera que la posea, solo una persona con un gran poder espiritual podra contenerla".</p><p>Sesshomaru levanto la ceja mentalmente, decirle eso luego de haberle dado el objeto...</p><p>"Ese no es un problema." dijo finalmente.</p><p>Cuando termino de decirlo, las tres personas compartieron miradas, con el crugir de los árboles como acompañante estos se tomaron de las manos, y sin mas se desvanecieron en el aire.</p><p>Sesshomaru se quedo con el aroma a huesos y muerte que desprendia del lugar donde estuvieron parados.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Comienzo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>_o0o_</p><p>Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>_o0o_</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No queriendo seguir ahí, Sesshomaru abandonó el lugar y tomó vuelvo en su nube de energia demoniaca.</p><p>Mientras seguia su curso observó la joya, cuestionando como tantos problemas habian venido de esta. Él no era tonto, sabia que era una gran responsabilidad, habia pensado en no llevarla, pero muchos demonios insignificantes habian causado ya muchos estragos en su territorio por culpa de la esfera.</p><p>Aunque anteriormente era de rosa lila opaco, la pequeña esfera en sus manos se habia tornado completamente negra. Fruncio el ceño.</p><p>Habia tenido que lidiar con los estragos que habian causado los demonios y humanos que buscaban la joya, al menos en su poder no tendria que preocuparse.</p><p>Los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir, estuvo fuera por mucho tiempo, la fortaleza no estaba lejos. Al presenciar el lento teñir del cielo, ojos azules cruzaron por su mente y no pudo evitar que los suyos se suavizaran.</p><p>Aunque no fuera facil percibirlo por cualquiera que viera su expresión estoica, el señor occidental estaba apresurado, no se permitiria otro retraso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Esta aqui</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-o0o-</p><p>Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>-o0o-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-o0o-</p><p>Estaba ansiosa, no lo admitiria, pero aun no se acostumbraba a su lejania, no podian culparla por ser tan sentimental, ella era humana, no podia tomar todo tan frio como todos los que la rodeaban.<br/>Un suspiro salio de sus labios acompañando el sonido de las cerdas del cepillo que acariciaban sus hebras azabache.</p><p>Ella lo extrañaba, claro que ella no se permitiría mostrar lo que sentia frente a los demás. No por verguenza, solo que debe comportarse como su papel lo demanda, sino podria causar una confusión y lo que menos queria era causarle problemas.</p><p>Un pequeño moño habia remplazado su normalmente rebelde melena, agradeció a la youkai que se habia encargado de ayudarla. Normalmente no permitiría que la trataran de esta forma, pero ella era la representante oficial aun con él presente y mas en su ausencia.</p><p>El ruido de afuera le llamo la atención, una sonrisa adorno sus labios, el peinado o su vestimenta no fue lo suficientemente pesado como para evitar que ella saliera corriendo.</p><p>Aun asi, respiró hondo y se dirigio hacia el lugar con calma y gracia.</p><p>Él estaba aquí</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bienvenido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>_o0o_</p><p>Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>_o0o_</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_o0o_</p><p>"Sesshomaru-sama, nos alegra tenerlo de vuelta" soldados y sirvientes lo saludaban al pasar, pero el simplemente asintió en respuesta, sin frenar su caminar hacia su destino. Al girar por el corredor con dirección al salón principal se detuvo.</p><p>Frente a él grandes ojos azul brillaban mientras lo observaban, detenidamente, como si quisiera guardarlo en su mente y nunca dejarlo ir, estaba feliz de verlo, él lo sabia. El olor a jazmines se habia intensificado considerablemente, se preguntaba cuanto tardaria su intento de contenerse.</p><p>Por la forma en que sonrió brillante, y dio un paso adelante, se dio cuenta que está no duraria mucho, no es que a él le molestara.</p><p>Pasos apresurados se acercaron a él y sin pensarlo, rodeo su cuello con sus pequeños brazos.</p><p>Teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con su armadura aun puesta, el lord de occidente decidió que la etiqueta podría esperar. Rindiendose ante su igualmente ahnelo el gran señor hundió su rostro en el cabello azabache bebiendo el dulzor de su aroma.</p><p>"Bienvenido a casa"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Alegría</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-o0o-</p><p>Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-o0o-</p><p>La alegría en su aura era muy fuerte, lo envolvía, podía sentirlo aun sentado en su escritorio a más de varios metros del lugar de donde ella se encontraba.</p><p>Él tenia varios asuntos que atender antes de que pudieran compartir libremente.</p><p>"Señor Sesshomaru. " llamó uno de los nuevos soldados desde la puerta del estudio.</p><p>Sesshomaru asintió indicandole que podía pasar. Al tomar eso como un permiso, el hanyou de ojos escarlata caminó hasta estar frente a su escritorio.</p><p>Documentos fueron puestos con gracia al lado para demostrarle al soldado que tenia su atención.</p><p>"No quiero sonar entrometido señor, pero Kagome-sama ha estado esperandolo muy ansiosa. "</p><p>Como no recibió respuesta el joven azabache continuó.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Koi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-o0o-</p><p>Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-o0o-</p><p>Se encontraba en el jardín junto a un estanque, era difícil no notarla, la tela de un bello azul cielo a juego con sus ojos brillaba con la luz del sol, resaltando su cabello azabache recogido en una cuidadosa moña en la parte posterior de su cuello, no estaba exageradamente ornamentada, una única pieza de plata era visible para sujetar las hebras rebeldes, aunque algunas de ellas se escapaban, libres enmarcando su rostro.</p><p>Sesshomaru dejó sus ojos oro vagar por la distraida joven, que jugaba con lo que presume es un koi, casi podía escucharla tararear una cancion entre susurros, pero parte de la letra era perdida entre sus labios.</p><p>Al sentir su presencia, no dudo en ponerse de pie. Una gran sonrisa no tardo en adornar su rostro, quizás se hubiera sonrojado de que alguien más la encontrara en esa situación, pero no él.</p><p>Tomándola de la mano, caminaron juntos por él jardín, ella parloteaba sobre lo mucho que lo había extrañado y todas sus aventuras mientras él no estaba. Luego de un tiempo se calmaria y se sonrojaria disculpandose por no haberlo dejado hablar, y le preguntaría sobre su viaje.</p><p>Ella habia crecido, tanto en fuerza como en sabiduría, pero estando con él seguía siendo la misma miko infantil de siempre.</p><p>-o0o-</p><p>Gracias por leer</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Observado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-o0o-</p><p>Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-o0o-</p><p>Un par de ojos rojizos observaba el intercambio desde una ventana.</p><p>El gran señor de las tierras occidentales, con su adorada pareja, la miko Kagome.</p><p>Ambos ojos se entrecerraron en esta última.</p><p>-o0o-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cielo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>-o0o-<br/>Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi<br/>-o0o-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-o0o-</p><p>Azul, como el cielo chocó con las flamas rojas del infierno que ardían en esos ojos carmín.</p><p>¿Cómo era posible que un humano poseyera el cielo en su mirada? . Analizó su rostro ovalado y su piel blanca besada por el sol que se veía suave al tacto. Un ser muy frágil declaró él hanyou para si.</p><p>Se arrodilló ante él y su línea de pensamiento fue cortada, eso lo sorprendió, nadie nunca se había rebajado a su nivel, figurativa o literalmente, y definitivamente no es algo que alguien de su clase deberia hacer.</p><p>Sintió como la bilis subía, no quería la pena de nadie, mucho menos la de un ser humano.</p><p>"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"</p><p>Resistió el impulso de responder con las sedosas palabras bañadas en veneno que le venian a la mente.</p><p>Aun asi respondió sin más tragandose su orgullo.</p><p>"Naraku..." la escuchó repetir, lentamente.</p><p>Algo en él se movió al escuchar salir de sus labios su nombre con tanta ligereza y cuidado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Interesante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-o0o-</p><p>Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi</p><p>Lo único que me pertenece es la historia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-o0o-</p><p>Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo.</p><p>Al estos desaparecer de su vista se obligó a concentrarse en su deber, tomó los documentos qué le ofreció a su señor terminar, todo era tan aburrido, notas de las situaciones en las que el territorio habia sido encontrado...</p><p>Nada verdaderamente remarcable, muchas palabras, muchos problemas, leyó cada una de estas sin demasiada emoción.</p><p>Hasta que el inicio de un parrafo llamó su atención.</p><p>Chasqueo la lengua.</p><p>Ah... Pero que interesante</p><p>-o0o-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Curiosidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-o0o-</p><p>Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-o0o-</p><p>"Kagome" Ojos azules brillaron ante el sonido de su nombre, encontrandose con una mirada seria en el rostro del peliplateado.</p><p>"¿Si?"</p><p>Trató de no delatar su curiosidad, ya que el comportamiento de su compañero sugería que lo que estaba apunto de decirle era realmente importante.</p><p>"Acompañame"</p><p>La joven miko conocida como Kagome, lo vio pasar a su lado y sin perder tiempo se apresuró a seguirlo.</p><p>Mientras, el Lord, se deleitaba con la curiosidad que el aura de la chica despedía al seguir sus pasos.</p><p>-o0o-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Shikon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-o0o-</p><p>Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-o0o-</p><p>El brillo en su mirada expectante casi le saca una sonrisa, pero la seriedad de la situación lo detuvo. Aunque sabía que era un gran peso, él confiaba en ella.</p><p>Con el sonido de los pasos y la tela en el pasillo, la pareja cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.</p><p>En la intimidad de su habitación Sesshomaru dejó a la miko en el centro mientras él se acercaba a uno de los cajones, luego de un pequeño clic de una puerta de madera, se dirigió de nuevo a ella.</p><p>Una mano con garras tomó delicadamente la otra más fragil, más suave, más humana, y la extendió. Dejando finalmente una pequeña caja en ella.</p><p>Kagome, podia sentir una gran energía viniendo de esta. No sabía que pensar, se dirigió a las piscinas doradas, y supo que debía abrir la caja.</p><p>Sus ojos se abrieron como platillos y un jadeo salió de sus labios cuando la pequeña esfera brillante se reveló ante ella.</p><p>"¿Es esta, la perla de shikon?" Preguntó sin aliento.</p><p>Sesshomaru simplemente asintió.</p><p>"Pensé que solo era un mito" exclamó en un susurro maravillado, aun sin poder creerlo.</p><p>"Esta me ha sido confiada para su cuidado" </p><p>Kagome analizaba el orbe lila mientras escuchaba atentamente, para luego dirigir su atención al Inuyokai nuevamente.</p><p>"Pero solo una persona con gran poder espiritual puede evitar que la perla sea contaminada." Terminó, con extremo cuidado.</p><p>Ojos azules temblaron al digerir cada una de las palabras.</p><p>"Este Sesshomaru quiere confiarte esta tarea."</p><p>-o0o-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por leer!</p><p>Siento la tardanza, últimamente he estado muy ocupada. Espero que se encuentren bien</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Determinación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-o0o-</p><p>Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-o0o-</p><p>Ante la visible falta de palabras de la miko, Sesshomaru tomó la perla entre sus dedos, la cual instantáneamente se tornó de un negro opaco y reveló una pequeña cadena que la unía, con paso suave se posicionó detrás de la sacerdotisa.</p><p>Kagome entendiendo lo que haría, levantó sus hebras azabache para hacer la tarea mas fácil.</p><p>En el momento en el que la perla brilló en su cuello, está cambio a un rosa brillante, que tal vez podría ser su imaginación, pero parecía casi blanca.</p><p>Asombrada, volteo su mirada para enfrentar al peliplateado, la determinación cruzo su rostro.</p><p>"Daré lo mejor de mi"</p><p>Afirmó sonriendo mientras la realización de la tarea se adentraba en ella.</p><p>Daría lo mejor de si, ella era fuerte y tenía su confianza, si esto ayuda a más personas, ella no se negaría.</p><p>Un destello de orgullo por la determinación de su pareja fue visible en la dorada mirada del Lord occidental.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por leer! </p><p>Si gustan pueden leer mi segundo fic Grow up, en lo que actualizo The Lost nuevamente.</p><p>Solo que este segundo fic es un Au InuKagSess en fanfic. Net pronto lo pondré aquí.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Inquietud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-o0o-</p><p>Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-o0o-</p><p>Habían pasado varios días, desde el regreso del peli plateado a la fortaleza.</p><p>Una noche, en el oscuro cielo brillaban las estrellas, Kagome veía estas últimas a través de la ventana de su habitación, la pequeña miko se encontraba contrariada, con un solo pensamiento en mente.</p><p>Mañana él volvería a irse. </p><p>Sesshomaru entró, notando su incomodidad al instante, con lentitud digna se acercó a ella por detrás.</p><p>Cruzó sus brazos al rededor de su cintura acomodando su rostro en su hombro, donde la marca de una hermosa luna creciente podía verse.</p><p>"Algo te inquieta" No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, y aunque creía saber la respuesta, quería que ella se despegara de cualquier cosa que le molestara, con ayuda de su youki, la envolvió tratando de calmar sus pesares.</p><p>La miko agradecía enormemente su intención, y la calidez con la que la abrazaba, ella no quería que se preocupara, pero aun así, no podía dejar que una espina en su corazón la molestara.</p><p>"Sesshomaru" lo llamó con un susurro, girando su cuerpo para enfrentarlo.</p><p>Observó con demasiada admiración la belleza de su rostro y sus rasgos afilados, con solo la luz de la luna iluminandolo, resaltando la claridad de su piel, él se veia casi etéreo.</p><p>Trazando con la yema de sus dedos las marcas magenta en sus mejillas, no podía evitar perderse en la suavidad y firmeza de su piel, y lo bien que se sentía al tacto.</p><p>Dirigió la mirada a su pecho y con una mano lo acarició... Su kimono estaba ligeramente abierto, había dejado su armadura a un lado en el momento en que había entrado en la habitación. Así que bajo la palma de su mano solo podía sentir el calor de su piel.</p><p>Estaba avergonzada por lo que sentía, los deberes deben ser primero, el pueblo y los ciudadanos, siempre lo supo, desde que empezó su formación como miko, hasta ahora como la señora occidental, pero con pena admitía, que quizás, esta vez quería ser egoista.</p><p>"¿Tienes que irte?" preguntó aun acariciandolo sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos.</p><p>-o0o-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por leer!<br/>Lo siento ha sido mas cómodo para mi publicar en ff pero seguiré publicando aquí, gracias por los kudos!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Decepción</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-o0o-</p><p>Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-o0o-</p><p>Aun con su flequillo desordenado cubriendo sus ojos para no delatarla, El Inuyokai sabía que preguntar eso le llevo mucho esfuerzo. No solo por el aroma que la delataba sino por la forma rigida en la expresión de su cuerpo que gritaba.</p><p>Tranquilamente, el ojidorado, con un dedo en su barbilla elevó su rostro para que sus miradas se enfrentacen, podía ver muchas cosas pasar en esas piscinas azules.</p><p>"Regresaré pronto." declaró con honestidad, él no podia dejar su deber, pero tampoco quería que ella pasara por malos ratos.</p><p>Pensaría en algo.</p><p>Una extraña mezcla de decepción y esperanza, brillo en los ojos de la mujer azabache.</p><p>"Te esperaré" declaró finalmente la miko.</p><p>Sesshomaru acuno su rostro entre sus manos y lentamente la beso, suave y con ternura.</p><p>Su bestia al igual que él quería que eso que la atormentaba desapareciera, y transmitirle seguridad a su compañera.</p><p>Cuando el aire parecía acabarse Sesshomaru observo detenidamente, el rojo adornando las mejillas de su pareja, sus ojos perdidos. Esta vez regresó con un beso mas intenso, haciendo que la miko olvidara su alrededor.</p><p>Ella nisiquiera notó cuando él la levanto en sus brazos y tampoco ninguna protesta salió de sus labios cuando un suave colchon les dio la bienvenida.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-o0o-</p><p> </p><p>¡Gracias por leer!</p><p>Ok ok... Solo quiero aclarar que aunque dije que el fic subiría de tono... No me refería a que de pronto escribiría lemon, ya que como pueden ver... No es mi fuerte u. U</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Molestia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-o0o-</p><p>Los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-o0o-</p><p>El día estaba muy tranquilo en la fortaleza, despues de los ultimos preparativos para la partida del lord, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.</p><p>El hanyou azabache caminaba pensativo por los pasillos, imagenes de la mirada triste de la señora occidental no desaparecían de su mente, una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su rostro, aunque en esta no había gracia alguna.</p><p>Realmente esos ojos picaban sus instintos con algo que no podía nombrar, era una molestia.</p><p>Su caminar y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abrutamente por una presencia que le causaba conflicto acercándose.</p><p>No se detuvo y decidío evitarla completamente hasta que una sensación nueva, una repentina calidez, específicamente una mano en su antebrazo hizo que girara en guardia.</p><p>Con su mente en blanco se encontró cara a cara con la dueña de los ojos que lo atormentaban.</p><p>La mirada que le dirigió debió ser muy extraña porque con lentitud ella retiró su mano, dejando sorprendentemente frío el lugar donde está estuvo.</p><p>"Lo siento" se disculpó.</p><p>El joven soldado puso una careta de desinterés, mientras trató de recomponerse y convencerse que lo que acababa de pasar no le habia afectado.</p><p>"No tiene nada por lo cual disculparse" respondió friamente.</p><p>La miko se veía insegura y él maldijo por lo bajo. La observó de arriba a abajo, no llevaba el estilo de kimono habitual, esto era definitivamente mas sencillo, con colores para nada llamativos y a eso se le agrega que parte de su vestimenta estaba cubierta con una capa.</p><p>Esto llamó su atención y se preguntó, qué es lo qué estaba planeando la pequeña miko.</p><p>Chasqueo la lengua después de notar la incomodidad en el ambiente.</p><p>"¿Necesita algo Kagome-sama?" preguntó finalmente, notando como la joven ante él de repente parecía recordar algo importante, arqueo una ceja mentalmente por su comportamiento, ella le recordaba a un niño.</p><p>Pareció pensarlo un poco "Me gustaría que fueras mi escolta" soltó finalmente, giró sus ojos a todos lados como si lo siguiente que diría era un secreto máximo.</p><p>"Quisiera que me llevaras a la aldea de Kaede"</p><p>Ah, esto no seria divertido.</p><p>No para él.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Gracias por leer!</p><p>Este cap fue un poco... Extraño de escribir</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>